Salavation
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Six years after 2010 the world isn't what we know.Machines behind the brain of Professor Mortem Malum over took it.Scientest Jackson McKnight foun the solution,six girls who could be the human races only salvation. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the new Demena fic I was talking about. This is a complete alternate universe. I hope you like it and review. **

**Summary: Six years after 2010 the world isn't what we know. Machines behind the brain of Professor Mortem Malum over took it. People died defending the country from this, but did not succeed. It came to the point where the human population was stuck in prisons. Some people joined the dark side and became generals of war. Six stars from TV did just that. In the first two years of the invasion Scientist Jackson McKnight managed to create something to hopefully stop the machines. Escaping and creating a safe city he chose six of his 20 survivors to help. Those six happened to be six young women who had also starred on TV. Those six women would hopefully become the salvation of the human race. Yet what happens when some of them fall in love with the oppsite side.**

* * *

><p><em>It's been six years since Earth as we know it ended. No it didn't die or destroyed like predicted in 2012. It had been taken over by a force, a force called Mortem Malum! In those six years everything had changed. The human race had been taken over. The machines controlled by the leader behind Mortem Malum, had taken charge except for a few who knew that if they surrendered and joined would be okay. But no everyone that joined was useful in fact very little. Except six girls who had gained trust of the machines and the master behind them. Those six proved loyalty by destroying their own homes and capturing their own families and friends. Those six were trained and stood with guns as the guardians of machines. They barked orders and continued to make sure no one was out of place. Those six young women were barley 18-20 when they surrendered now they stood at 24-26 year olds. Hard inside and out those six women once were TV stars.<em>

_The people who didn't surrender were thrown into jail. Some were lucky enough to die instead. Yet some 20 or so people managed to live. The oldest being a 50 year old man,named Jackson McKnight, led them to safety. He then took control of training those who escaped, to fight and become the salvation. He chose six women who excelled in everything. Those six women were granted powers that the man had created. Those six women defended who they could, rescued and fought for the good that was still left. Those six women were the same age as the other six when the machines to over and now stood tall like the other six._

* * *

><p>Selena Gomez stood behind a destroyed building, gun in hand and watch communicator in the other. Her breaths were heavy and short. She had just out run a machine. She opened her communicator and flipped to her contacts.<p>

"Taylor, Taylor are you there." She was met with static and silence from the other end. "Taylor. Taylor!"

Silence. Selena could feel dread fill her. There was no way her best friend could be…dead. She shook her head trying to not think about that. She looked around to see if she could see her blonde friend. She tried again. "Taylor Alison Swift you better answer. Taylor!"

"_Selena. I'm fine just fighting off a cop-bot. I'm okay."_

"Sorry, you scared me. Dallas would kill me if, I lost you."

"_Well don't plan on losing me anytime soon. Anyway how's it on your side."_

"No trouble so far. There are guards around the building. Who's with you."

"_Megan. And a newbie called Josh along with Mike. You?"_

"No one I sent my soldiers back. Don't try to argue with me, you know I work best alone. Good you have a good pack. Where are you?"

"_I am going to kill you, Gomez! Megan agrees, you know we hate when you're alone. We're on the east side of the building. You?"_

"Good luck with that. I'm behind a building in front of our goal."

A boom was heard in the back. Selena's head swiveled around and looked at the prison. The guard of the entrance didn't even flinch. Selena could see smoke coming from the east side.

"Taylor! Taylor are you okay!"

"_I'm fine. They sent a grenade. The blow just moved us back. They're firing right now. Shit, oww."_

"Are you hurt?"

"_Not me. Mike dove in front of Josh. He's not dead, yet. He's losing blood he got hit on his thigh. Josh is fine and so am I. Megan got hit on the shoulder."_

"Fuck! Get back to safety. I don't want you to argue with me. Tell Megan it's an order. Tend to Mike as soon as you can. Then help Megan."

"_What about you?"_

"I'll be fine. Now go."

"_Fine, be careful, Sel, please."_

"I'll try. Send me an alert when you're back at the base."

"_Yes, ma'am be careful."_

The conversation ended. And Selena turned around to the prison. She observed as prisoners were brought in an out of it. The machines guarding it were cop-bots. They were around 6 feet tall. The carried guns and grenades. An beep of her watch informed Selena had a call waiting.

"Gomez, here, go."

"_Sel, what up?"_

"Dallas, I've told you joking around causes distraction."

"_Chill. Where are you? Where you near the grenade?"_

"No, I wasn't. It happened on the east side. I'm on north. It did however hit Taylor and Megan."

"_What! Is she okay? Are they okay?"_

"There fine. Megan got hit on the shoulder, but she's going to be okay. Taylor's fine. I wouldn't let her get hurt."

"_Good and I know. It's just hard. I love her and she could get hurt at any moment."_

"I know Dallas. But I will make sure she doesn't till the day I die. Where are you? And who's with you?"

"_I'm in the back. So south. Naya, Heather and two others, Jason and David."_

"Good. What can you see?"

"_No guards. Heather just peered through the window. She says it's a room with kids, teens, and some older in their twenties, and no camera."_

"Perfect. How many people, kids, teens and others?"

"_7 kids, 3 teens, and 2 adults."_

"If you break in, it'll trigger the alarm. You're going to have to burst through the window. And get them out of there before rushing to safety."

"_I know, but if we bust the window, the guards will notice."_

"Then you're going to need a distraction."

"_No, Selena we are not doing this."_

"You have no say. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to create a distraction. Jason and David are going to bust the window. Heather is going to gather the kids. Naya takes care of the teens. Hand weapons to the older two. Then lead them to safety. If you get caught send the kids, teens, and older two with David and Jason. Dallas split with Heather and Naya til you lose them then return to safety."

"_Fine. I hate you though."_

"I know you do. Now get ready. Three, two, one, go!" As soon as the words left Selena's mouth she ran full speed towards the machines. She fired into the left one and kicked the right one. Selena crouched and did a sweep kick, putting her gun away and pulling out two swords. Combining kicks she learned from training and what she remembers of power rangers. She fought hard, the two guards soon turned to a pile of metal. The alarm inside the prison had been activated and Selena could only hope that Dallas had been successful. Quietly she made her way to the back of the factory.

* * *

><p>Dallas Lovato stood near the wall. Selena had just told her the plan. She quickly explained it to her colleagues. They nodded and waited for the signal. Dallas held her breath as Selena said go through her communicator. Jason Dolley and David Henrie shot the window making the glass shatter. Naya Rivera and Heather Morris jumped through the window. Dallas following them quickly, she did a quick survey. The alarms started to sound, but most guards were rushing towards the commotion in the front of the prison.<p>

"Alright, people. Look my friends and I are here to bust you out. Naya you have first watch you know what to do. Heather help me get them out and to Jason and David. You guys are going to have to trust us. Now I want the youngest first." Two little kids were passed to the front. A black boy and a Asian girl who looked to be 5 or 6. "Jason, David you ready?" Dallas got to yeas back. "Good. Now what's you r name?"

"Travis." The boy said as Dallas passed him to David.

"Kelsey," the girl said as she was passed to Jason.

"Next. You guys we have to be fast." More kids were passed. Another three girls of the ages 8 and two boys who were 10. "Teens, go." Two teenage boys of 15 jumped and a girl of 17. "Who's left?"

"That would be us," a young man said, "My name is Marcus and this is Jenna."

"Okay, Jenna I want you out first then Marcus." Dallas said. "Naya, Heather we're out. We need to move now, let's go." Dallas climbed out the window followed by the Latina and the blonde. "Jason, I want you to take Kelsey, Josh, Hannah, Kyle, Ryan, Macy and Tracy. David you get Mark, Travis, Quinn, Bart, and Fred. That leaves Marcus, you and Jenna will take Nathan, Henry, Michael, and Daniel. Heather and Naya stay in front of the group. I'll keep guard in the back.

* * *

><p>Selena at last reached the south side. She peered around the corner. She saw her troop leave and she smiled. Her smile faded when she saw 10 machines corner them from behind.<p>

"DALLAS!" she yelled. Dallas twisted around to see who had shouted her name. Dallas' face paled as she saw a bunch of machine start to corner them. She saw Selena behind them. Two of the machine who were going to attack went back straight for the brunette. Finally finding her voice Dallas made way to the front of the group.

"Naya, Heather get you weapons out. Jason, David had your guns over to Marcus and Jenna." The men did what they were told. Dallas handed them her and Naya's guns. "Now no dilly dallying.. You guys have to reach safe territory. Go we'll catch up when we can. Make sure no one follows you. No negotiating this fellas now go. That's an order." The two men nodded before gathering the group and full out running away. "Now girls are you ready."

"Ready to kick ass, hell yeah!" Naya said.

"We're ready Dallas." Heather told.

"Good, get your weapons out." Dallas ordered.

A staff appeared in Heather's hands, two daggers appeared in Naya's hands, and a shield with small blasters appeared on Dallas' arm. The three girls smirked at their weapons before running towards their opponents. Dallas slammed into a machine, hitting her shield against its front, she sweep kicked him before hitting it again with the pointed end of her shield. Naya threw one of her daggers to a machine close to her. She ran up to the same one and slashed its chest before pulling out her second dagger. She smiled as she saw it crumble on front of her. Heather used her staff as a pole as she kicked the machine several times til it collapsed. Before it could pick itself up again she banged hi, like he was a piñata. The three girls continued fighting others. Machine after machine showed up. The 10 original machines became 20. Soon 8 machines were left. The three girls were soon getting exhausted.

* * *

><p>They were back to back as the group of 8 machines formed a circle around them. Out of the blue Selena jumped to the middle evening the odds out.<p>

"Hey ladies, didn't think you'd have all the fun without me now did you?" Selena said jokingly.

"Bout time you showed up, Gomez." Naya smirked.

"We were beginning to worry that you weren't going to show up." Dallas mentioned grinning.

"Girls as much as I love your debate, we got bigger problems." Heather said eyeing wearily the machined that were getting closer.

"Heather's right. We got bigger problems." Naya acknowledged seeing how close the machines had gotten.

"How many Dallas?" Selena asked.

"8."

"Perfect. Two for each, girls get ready." Selena said.

"Power time?" Naya asked.

"Power time" Selena nodded.

"Fantastic." Heather replied.

The four girls positioned themselves for attack. Selena had two swords one in each hand. She faced two machines and right when they were about to strike she turned invisible. The machines looked around confused. Selena smirked knowing she was right in front of her machines. Swiftly she sliced one of them in half before re-appearing and going to attack the second one.

Dallas smiled at how Selena disappeared. "Show off." She mumbled before teleporting behind her machines and stabbing one of them with her shield. The machine that had been stabbed crumbled to the ground. The second machine turned towards Dallas before attacking. Dallas smile grew as she began to defend herself.

Naya allowed the machined to corner her. Both of her machines pulled out their blasters and aimed it at her who was in between both pieces of metal. At the last minute before the blast would hit her she jumped. Her jumping height was amazing. She landed a few feet away from the now destroyed machine. "Pedasos tontos de metal."

Heather moved agilely from left to right avoiding the machines. Speeding around both machines was easy. She created a vortex by running around in a circle. Her super speed made her a blur. The small vortex closed, trapping the machines inside. She brought her staff down. Breaking the small prison in result blowing up whatever was inside.

The machines lay on the ground destroyed. The four girls smiled despite the view. They looked over the ruined, once great city known as Los Angeles before making their way to a vehicle they had acquired. Silently the young women got in before driving in the dark to their safe base, two hours away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review with your thoughts.<strong>


	2. Dark Side

**A/N: I'm glad that you're liking it. This is the second chapter and it is told from General POV. If you ever get confused justt say it in a review or send me a message.**

**ILoveFanFic76: You might be mad at how Demi reacts, but it wil all turn out for the better.**

**CACNTommyBoi: Yeah super powers rule. I hope you like it and if you get confused don't be afraid to ask.**

**NickiMinajlover: Glad you picked to read it. I hope it will keep you interested and peeked.**

* * *

><p>A man sat in a throne in the middle of a circular room. The room was dark except for a few lanterns and high windows. The man in the center of the room was dressed in a black robe.<p>

"Daughters!" he yelled. In a flash six black blur appeared before him.

"Yes, father," six female voices replied.

"What happened today!" the man accused.

"What happened where?" a hazel-eyed blonde asked.

"What happened in sector 6, today?"

"We don't know, father. Please tell us." A brunette, the leader of the six says.

"Oh, I'll tell you. Demitria, sector 6's factory/prison was broken into. A room filled with children escaped. I want to know what or who broke in and who was guarding."

"Cop-bots, that's what guards the factory or prison."

"Stupid machinery! I want the six of you to go analyze the area. I don't want you to come back unless you have caught the delinquent or you have the lead to it."

The six girls nodded before departing the room in a blur.

* * *

><p>The six girls landed in the middle of the prison. They looked around and stopped at the broken cell. The main brunette made her way to the cell next to the broken room.<p>

"Hey, you! Who knows what happened here! If you do we'll give you more food. If no one speaks the jail goes on food probation for a week," the brunette yelled.

"Go to hell! Get the fuck away from here. We don't need you or more machines threaten us." A man from inside the room screamed.

"Shut the shit it up! No food for a crappy week." A southern brunette yelled.

The six women exited the prison. They made their way to the back of the factory.

"Emily, Lea check the where the pieces of metal lie. Dianna, Miley check around the front for anything. Alyson, you and I are going to check the area up in the middle."

* * *

><p>After giving the area quick sweep they went back inside the prison and got the security cameras. They made their way to their base, a small house near the edge of town. The six girls sat down in the living room.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Demitria Lovato asked her group.

"Nothing, except what appeared to be two cop-bots completely smashed." Miley Cyrus answered.

"Same," Emily Osment said cuddling into her girlfriend's side.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Father is going to kill us!" Lea Michelle yelled.

"No he's not, baby. We'll find whoever did this and they'll pay. Father will be proud." Dianna Agron calmed her girlfriend down.

"We don't have to call him that." Alyson Stoner whispered.

"What?" the other five girls accused.

"I said we don't have to freaking call him that!" Alyson repeated louder.

"Yes we do plus it's a habit now." Demi replied.

"No we don't, plus it shouldn't be a habit. We shouldn't even call him father. He's not even our father; he's just a man who managed to destroy earth!" Alyson defied.

"Shut up, Alyson! He is our father! Has been and will be!" Demi mentioned sternly.

"No, you shut up, Demi. He is not and will never be my father! In fact, I'd rather be dead than call him my father, like you do! I'd think that being dead would be a billion times better than this! I don't even know why I agreed to join this. I would rather be dead then maybe I could ask 'her' and beg 'her' for forgiveness. It's been five fucking years since I last saw 'her' and believe me, I don't think she'd be happy with what she sees. I feel like a total disgrace towards her!" Alyson finished her rant.

Demi was pissed so she shoved Alyson up to the wall before saying through gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare bring this on me. We know 'she' probably died. Now I want you to fucking apologize. You know why we're here, Alyson. We're here because we want to protect those close to us and what's left of the human race."

"Really, Demi? Because I won't apologize to you! And are we really helping the rest of human kind, by imprisoning them or killing them? I don't fucking think so! And what we did to protect our families. I think they'd rather be dead. We destroyed our homes and tore our families apart! Or don't you remember yours. Cause I sure as hell remember mine!"

"Shut the fuck up, right now! Our past will not be brought up! Specifically mine! What's in the past is in the past. Besides our families are alive that's what matters." Demi implied.

"No they're not alive. They might be physically well, but they will never be emotionally well. I'm pretty sure our families are ashamed at us. They probably are horrified of what we've become. And I have proof. None of our parents talk to us unless they need to. Maddie and Noah haven't spoken one word to you or Miley for the past five years. They tremble whenever you walk by. That pretty much points out that they are mortified by us! And Demi I think you have the biggest past. After all maybe that's why you carry such a heavy heart!"

"What do you mean, Alyson?" Lea asked.

"You don't know?" Alyson countered.

"No, none of us do. Or at least Lea and I don't." Dianna backed up her girl.

"Oh that's right, you guys along with Emily and Miley we're moving your families back to the palace."

"Alyson don't you dare continue that sentence. That is my business not theirs."

"But Demi, they deserve to know. After all we share the same master. Well you guys are lucky you didn't have to witness this. Remember how one of the requirements was to destroy your own home," Alyson paused as she got a nod from everyone in the room. "Well Demi's house was after mine…

_Demi, Alyson, the Stoner's, "Father" and many machine soldiers saw the house go up in flames. The Stoner's cried as they saw their home burst into blaze. Alyson stood her ground and showed no emotion even though all she wanted to do was cry in her parent's arms. Father laughed at the show in front of him. He waved his hand and gathered Demi's and Alyson's attention._

'_Demitria, I believe it's your turn?'_

_Demi nodded stiffly as they made their way to her house. A few minutes later they arrived at the Lovato household. Demi marched in with a three machines. Minutes later she came out with the three machines each holding a person. Her mother, father, and younger sister watched devastated as Demi lit the house._

_Screams echoed inside, there were still people inside._

_Maddie screamed, 'You killed them Demi! How could you! Your sister and your best friend. Why Demi, why?'_

_Maddie's screams turned to sobs as the building came crashing down. Leaving whoever and whatever was inside destroyed. Ashes were the only things left and as Father clapped Demi felt one tear escape her._

'_Fantastic work child. Now to the palace, we have to find rooms for these people. I have a feeling the younger one and the Cyrus' younger one would make great generals like their siblings.'_

…Demi's was the worst she killed more people."

"Who was still in the house?" Dianna asked.

"Why didn't they leave?" Lea seconded.

"Two innocent people, her friend, her sister and her girlfriend all died that day. They didn't leave because they would rather die than take the chance to kill earth more." Alyson explained.

"But who were the people?" Emily asked sensing she knew the answer.

"Well, I'm guessing Dallas was the sister, and Selena was the friend." Miley suggested.

"Very good, Miley. Dallas was the sister however Selena wasn't only the best friend. Heather Morris and Naya Rivera were the innocent ones-"

"Our co-stars were there?" Lea shouted.

Alyson only nodded as tears began to form in both ex-glee actresses.

"Taylor Swift was the friend-"

"Wait Taylor died that day?" Miley asked feeling for her country friend. Again a nod and Emily felt a wet spot appear on her shoulder were Miley was crying now.

"Dallas as said was the sister and Selena was the girlfriend." Alyson ended looking at Demi who had been silent the whole encounter. "So do you still think we did the right thing Demi? Cause I think she would be rather ashamed of us."

"That is none of your concern. It's been five years, it's in the past and it's time to move on and forget it. Now the alarm is sounding meaning Father has summoned us let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Review with your thoughts, please.<strong>


	3. Safe Base

**A/N: Here's chapter three. I for some weird reason am really liking this story. I think that is becasue it's different from everything else I've written. This is much more material and although it isn't really realistic I like it. Anyway one very special shout out to...**

**NickiMinajlover! I am glad you're loving this. Yes you are right that Alyson is the only one with some sense, but Demi will hopefully come to her senses in the next few chapters,maybe. Anyway the special shout out is because man do I love you. You picked one of my stories and you were stuck. I can honestly say that I feel so happy that you like my writing. In fact would you like to become my Beta Reader for this story and possibly my other stories? Take it into consideration. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Selena and Dallas made their way into the infirmary wing, changed from their fighting suits into black pants and t-shirts with a jacket marking who they were. Walking in they saw some children, the ones that were rescued earlier, who needed treatment and at the back were various adults. Marcus and Jenna were getting treated. A blonde stood next to two beds, one containing a brunette with blonde streaks and the other containing a young man. Dallas immediately wrapped her arms around the standing blonde.<p>

"When Sel, told me the grenade was near you, my heart stopped. I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm fine Dallas. The blow wasn't strong enough for damage. Though the bullets are pretty much a danger." Taylor Swift told her girlfriend while pecking her on the lips.

"Good to know you didn't get hurt, Taylor. How you feeling, Megan? How's Mike?" Selena asked worried about her team.

"I'm okay. Shoulders a bit sore, but the lotion professor McKnight made is amazing. As for Mike it might be awhile before he's back on the field." Megan Martin told her best friend and teammate of the past five years.

"Damn...are you ready to go. We got to pick Heather and Naya up before making our way to training grounds." Selena mentioned looking at the time.

The three girls nodded before thanking the medical crew and leaving. They stopped by their room grabbed Naya and Heather making their way to training ground.

* * *

><p>"Professor, we're here." Selena announced.<p>

"Good to see you girls. You did an excellent job, Megan I hope you're alright. Outstanding leadership skills Selena."

"Thank you, Professor." Selena said.

"Alright today I want you to focus on joining your powers, elements, and animal spirits. Selena would you care to start."

Selena nodded before heading to the middle of the room. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Selena brought her arms to her side before lighting them in black light. She thrusted her arms into the air summoning her animal spirit before jolting them forward releasing a purple black light in the form of a wolf that at the end turned invisible, but not before darkening the room. Selena's shoulders slumped at the end, her energy level nearly drained.

"Good, now Taylor." The blonde nodded her head and made her way to where Selena was.

The taller blonde like Selena took a deep breath. She brought her hands to her chest before slowing bringing them up calling upon her animal; she closed her eyes before swiftly dropping them into a capital T shape and pushing them forward in a swimming motion. A yellow glow emitted from her hands as they were brought forward. Joining in the middle of her strike the yellow glows took form of an eagle that soared the room creating a gist of wind enough to pull some people of the ground. Just like Selena her upper body lost most of its energy as she walked back to the group. Taking a sip of water from the bottle offered by her girlfriend Taylor smiled.

"Dallas your turn. Taylor well done."

Dallas stood were the previous girls stood. Closing her eyes she brought her hand forward. A dark blue light started to form. Moving them down to her sides and focusing on her animal shape, the light grew stronger. Circling her arms in front of her like a windmill the glow left her hands and formed a shark that at one instance was in front of her now stood many feet away before turning into a puddle of water. She walked back before downing the water bottle offered and taking a seat.

"Very well done. Naya."

Naya smirked as she stood in the center of the room. Her right arm in the air whiles her left a bit to the left of her thigh. She focused on her spirit before allowing a glow to be emitted from her hands. Red light sparked off Naya's hands that took the shape and heated the room like fire. As she brought her right arm down firing the red glow off her hand first then her left. The beams melded together creating the image of a falcon that burst into flames at the end. Naya's legs almost gave out at the end, but she managed to get back to the group. Almost at once she was ushered into a chair.

"Outstanding. Heather."

The third tallest member of their group made her way to the middle of the area. She took various breaths with her eyes closed before opening them. Her hands were lit by the time her eyes were open, determination settled in her irises. Her arms moved from her sides to her front in agile angles. Releasing the shine of her hands she gave all her energy. The shine turned into a tiger white with a hint of gold in color and sped around the room in super speed before disappearing. The room was cold and flashes of light in the shaped of lighting lighted the room while the tiger stood becoming extinct when the tiger died. Heather made her way to the group before collapsing on Naya's lap.

"Fantastic. Megan you're last."

Megan took a deep breath before landing in the middle of the room. Placing her hands palm against palm in front of her she drew her left foot back. A light glow produced from her hands slowly brightening into a darker green. Focusing on her animal she let her hands push forward discharging her power. The ray of power transformed into a lion constructed of earth bits and power that pounced the floor shaking the room slightly before vanishing. Megan's legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

Selena ran to the middle of the room, Taylor behind with a bottle of water.

"Are you okay, Meg?" Selena asked kneeling down next to her friend.

"Fine, just a little exhausted. With my shoulder healing I think I put a bit to much into it." The blonde mentioned sipping water.

"Girls, you worked hard enough today. Seeing how its was one of the first attempts to try to get your spirits, powers and elements to combine. I think you proved yourself enough. They didn't last long, but that will be improved. Your animals and powers showed pretty well we have to get more element in, but so far so good. Please eat and get rest, I'll have Stefani or Katy call you when if we need you."

The girls nodded and left the training areas making their way to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Each grabbed a tray of food and sat down at a table. Jason and David sat with a few of the kids rescued earlier. And most tables where filled with people chatting. Two adults approached them along with two other kids' one, 8 year old and one 17 year old who looked alike.<p>

"Mind, if we sit with you?" Marcus asked the group.

"Nah, you can join us Marcus." Dallas answered.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Selena, this over here is Megan, the blonde next to Dallas is Taylor and then you know Heather and Naya, you guys are?" Selena introduced.

"I'm Marcus, this girl here is Jenna, the tall brunette is Hannah and the shorter dirty blonde is Hannah's sister Quinn." Marcus finished commencing the group. A small smile appeared on Naya and Heather's face when Quinn's name was introduced.

"Hey Quinn you know you remind me of?" Naya asked the eight year old girl who shook her head.

"I think you might have been to young, but your sister probably watched this show. It was called Glee. And one of the girls on the TV show was called Quinn."

"You're right she doesn't know it, but I do remember. In fact you guys all look really familiar. Naya you and Heather remind me of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce from _Glee_, Selena reminds me of Alex Russo from _Wizards of Waverly Place_, Megan looks a lot like Tess Tyler from _Camp Rock, _and Taylor you remind me of the singer Taylor Swift along with Dallas you remind me of the model Dallas Lovato." Hannah mentioned.

"Hannah is right. You guys do look alike to those people, but that's immposible." Jenna concluded.

"It is immposible there was a report when Demi Lovato joined that side, it said they had been killed in a fire." Marcus ended.

The girls at the table smiled sadly before shaking their heads.

"Well we made up those reports." Megan answered.

"So the machines wouldn't look for our bodies," Heather started.

"Or anything related to us," Naya continued.

"Turns out those people aren't dead," Taylor moved the plot along.

"In fact those people are very much alive and helping," Dallas in putted.

"Those people happen to be us," Selena stated.

Shock came across the three older people at the table.

"How though?" Marcus and Jenna asked.

"Okay that was kind of creepy, but I guess it's a sibling thing. We managed to escape the fire. And Professor McKnight trained us and awarded us." Dallas said chuckling.

"Professor McKnight is the founder of this place." Megan said filling them in.

"Oh," Hannah breathed out.

"I don't know much about you guys or who you were, but from what my sister tells me earth wasn't like this. Would you mind telling us what happened and what you know?" Quinn inquired.

Selena sighed before nodding. These people were new so they needed to be informed, "It won't be pretty, but you need to trust us. From what we know this officially started 10 years ago…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you were confused here is the list of the girl's powers. **

**Girl-Animal=Power=Element=Color**

**Selena- Wolf=Invisibility=Night/Dark=Purple**

**Taylor- Eagle=Flight=Air=Yellow**

**Dallas- Shark=Teleportation=Water=Blue**

**Naya- Falcon=Jump=Fire=Red**

**Heather- Tiger=Super Speed=Lightning/Ice=White with a hint of Gold**

**Megan- Lion=Super Strength=Earth=Green**


	4. Stories

**A/N: Hey Readers! Three quick annoucements.**

**1)Summer meaning we are all on vacation so I apoligizeif I won't update as frequently as we would all like.**

**2)My other fics. Love Against Rivalry is on hold becasue of writers block. The others will be updated.**

**3) Thanks to all who have reviewed. And shout outs.**

**lovezfan: Glad you like it. Hope you'll keep enjoying it.**

**X-Addict-Lover: Awesome another person who likes it. I hope you will continue to love it.**

**CACNTommyBoi: The powers were hard to choose who got what, but I'm pumped that you like them. No problem with the chart again if you're ever confused don't be afraid to ask.**

**AND**

**NickiMinajlover: I wish I had powers too, invisbility and/or teleportation would be fantastic. As for the Beta thing. Well a Beta reader is someone who reads and helps out with someone elses stories. If you were to be my Beta you would get to comment on chapters of fic before they're posted and you'd also get to help me with future fics. My offer still stands, I would love to have you help out. After all I like giving credits to others and you've given major ideas for most of my stories. I really don't care if you're new old or just now on the website, but alas it's you choice. Thanks for reviewing and sayiong I;m one of your favorite writers that made my day :D**

* * *

><p><em>Professor Jackson McKnight stood in his lab working, it was April 25, 2000. His door burst open with a fellow scientist.<em>

_"Jackson!"_

_"David?"_

_"You have to come and look."_

_"What is it?"_

_Jackson got up and made his way to David Harris' office. Inside was a machine around 3ft tall._

_"What is it?" Jackson re-asked._

_"Its a robot, wired to follow my voice commands."_

_"Amazing does it work?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This could help human civilization. Do you know what could happen with this. It could research diseases, stop wars, anything."_

_"I know."_

* * *

><p><em>"Its to dangerous we must destroy it!" The head of the department told.<em>

_"No!" David yelled._

_"Then you are banned from here!"_

_"Fine, but mark my words, I will be back and more dangerous than anything you've ever seen!"_

* * *

><p><em>Jackson was scared at what his partner was capable of. He created a syringe that combined science with spiritual elements and magic. He dove into research for that and after perfect what would be human kinds rescue he built a city. Jackson bought a piece ofd land were he created a underground city. A city that he wished would bnever have to be used, but unfortunetly that day came.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello again," David said on top of a machine.<em>

_"David, you are banned from here!"_

_"I am no longer David Harris! My name is Mortem Malum and you will fill my wrath!"_

_He destroyed the building, killing everyone or anything inside. It didn't stop there, he destroyed everything and anyone in his path._

* * *

><p><em>"Demi?"<em>

_"Selena, Dallas, Taylor, Megan, Naya, and Heather come with me. We have to leave, now."_

_"Why" Selena asked her girlfriend._

_"He's here. Maddie, mom and dad are already safe. Come on."_

_"No, I'd rather die than join him. I can't believe you, Demi." Dallas said._

_"I can save you."_

_"By destroying your home and family." Megan scoffed._

_"Just come with me."_

_"No." Naya and Heather imputed._

_"Sorry, Demi." Megan and Taylor stated_

_"By sis." Dallas mentioned._

_"Selly, let me save you, please."_

_"I'm sorry, Demi, but I'm staying with my friends." Selena decided._

_"Fine, get ready to die." Demi told harshly._

_She left the room her head held high and her heart and soul broken._

_She watched the house burn._

* * *

><p><em>Selena, Megan, Taylor, Dallas, Naya and Heather stood there defeated. Sensing there death they shared their last moments together. Until Selena saw a car a block away. She had heard of a few who had run away.<em>

_"Come on." Selena said jumping up and heading to the window._

_"Where the fuck are you going?" Megan asked._

_"We are going to get out of here before we become toast."_

_"And go where?" Naya questioned._

_"I've heard of a haven. And I know how to get there."_

_"Fine then let's go." Dallas said._

_"Fantastic!"_

* * *

><p><em>They traveled for two or three days reaching the place. They made their way to the city and gave out before reaching inside. Jackson found them passed out at the entrance. He got them healthy and well.<em>

_One week later he started training them. Two months later and they were the best fighters. Three days after those two months he chose the six girls as the warriors. A year later he asked and they accepted. He injected them with the DNA enhances and animal connection along with parts of elements. The transformation took differnt time for each one, but by the end they were stronger, faster and better. They trained harder mastering their new powers, knowing they were the only ones able to protect the remnants of man kind._

* * *

><p>"That's all you know?" Marcus questioned.<p>

"From what we've gathered and what the professor had told us, yes," Selena said memories of the past six years still lingering on her mind.

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologized.

"What," everyone at the table asked looking at the small child?

"I'm sorry for making you tell us what you know. Obviously it brought up painful and unpleasant thoughts so I think I would owe you an I'm sorry," the small blonde stated.

"You're a wonder," Selena whispered.

"Your knowledge is beyond your years," Megan murmered.

"Anyway, would you mind telling us about your guys' tranformation." Jenna suggested creeped out by the small blondes perception on the story.

"Sure Dallas mind telling this." Selena passed it on to the tallest Latina.

"Well it was different for all of us. The elements kicked in last. The animals and powers were at the same time. Selena and Taylor got their powers first...

* * *

><p><em>Taylor and Dallas were in their room. It was the middle of the night when Dallas woke up to a loud scream. Franticallyshe searched for Taylor. She panicked after not finding.<em>

_"Up here you moron!" Taylor screamed after seeing her girlfriend look helplessly around._

_"Taylor?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"What are you doing up there?"_

_"Floating!"_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Can you come down?"_

_"No!"_

_"Okay don't panic, I'm going to go get Selena."_

_"What, Dallas don't you dare leave me hanging up here!" Taylor shouted at her lover._

_"I'll be right back," Dallas said sprinting to Selena's and Megan's room._

_"Selena open the door!" Dallas pounded on the other Latina's door. Megan opened the door to find a scared brunette._

_"Dallas do you know what time it is?" Megan asked irritated._

_"No, but I need you and Selena!"_

_"Why? And why is Taylor screaming?"_

_"That's what I need you and Selena for."_

_"Fine, but go shut your girlfriend up."_

_Dallas nodded before making her way to her room. Walking in she found Naya and Heather on her bed trying to sooth the blonde who was furious._

_"Dallas what is so important, Megan demanded I wake up at 3 in the morning to see?" Selena questioned grumpily._

_Dallas jsu tpointed up to where Taylor was currently in hysterics._

_"Taylor, oh my god. How did you get up there? How are you up there?"_

_"I don't fucking know, just get m down."_

_"Okay let me think." Minutes passed as the group of girls tried to work it out. After half an hour Taylor was crying still in the air and Dallas was panicking seeing her girl like that. All of a sudden a shriek echoed in the room._

_"Selena," Everyone turned to the the Mexican brunette. Said person jst screamed showing her hands or where her hands should of been. The girls all looked crazed at the brunette and the blonde floating. They were perplexed as they dicussed what could be happening. The two affected girls where reaching the end of their limits. _

**_'Taylor you need to calm down.'_**

**_'You to Selena."_**

_Both named girls looked around confused. What the hell they both thought._

**_'You are not crazy. It's us the Eagle and the Wolf. We have chosen you to become one with us. Taylor you must relax or you won't be able to touch the ground' _**

_The blonde looked around. She fought within herself not truly quite believing what was happening._

**_'Selena, you must also relax. we can comunicate through the mind since we don't have physical bodies that can be used in your dimesion. You must trust me if you ever want to see yourself in a mirror again. Now you haven't disappeared, if you're think that. Your hand is still there just no one can see it. You have been chosen by me, the wolf as your animal spirit. The power that correpsonds to you is invisbility and you element is the dark. Will you accept me? As soon as you do truly you will be ableto start reappearing and controlling your powers. I will guide you through out the way I promise.'_**

_Selena nodded looking like she might be crazy. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and when she opened her eyes, her hands were back. She looked over at Taylor who had her eyes closed. She concetrated on he friend and suddenly she heard a voice similar to the wolf's one._

**_'Taylor I have chosen you. I am the spirit of the Eagle. I will help you master your powers and your element, but you have to believe me. Your power is flight, element is air, and I think you will believe me when I say all you have to think of is picturing yourself of the ground to make it a reality. Ahh, Selena good you have discovered if you thik about a person or focus on them you'll be able to have a mid conversation.'_**

_Selena gaped at what she had just heard. Taylor looked as shocked as Selena. She slowly though of what the Eagle had said. Suddenly she yelped as she found herself in Dallas's lap._

* * *

><p>... So Taylor and Selena were the first ones. It was not fn to wake up to your girlfriens shrieking. Anyway after them came Heather and Megan...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The girls were training. Selena and Taylor together learning how to master their elements and powers. It had been a week since they had been chosen. Dallas and Megan were having a spar match when Dallas found herself on the ground. Megan, Taylor and Selena crouched down next to her. Dallas brougt her hand to her cheek were Megan had put in a powerful kick. <em>

_"Dallas, babe, you okay?" Taylor asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, dam Megan that was hard." Dallas said as she felt Selena and Taylor heal her busted lip._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I hit different than before." Megan apologized. Dallas waved it off and sat down next to Megan._

_Selena looked up at Taylor._

_'Do you think she's been chosen?'_

_"Well she did pack a good kick, maybe Dallas wasn't paying attention.'_

_'I don't think so this is Dallas she's the best fight apart from Naya. If Dallas got hit she would keep fighting not go down.'_

_'True, my baby isn't one to give like that.'_

_'Should we try to communicate.'_

_'Yeah from what I hear Lion and Tiger have been talking a lot.'_

_'Good, I'll start. Megan?'_

_"Ahh what the hell Selena?"_

_'Megan chill, Selena and I are talking by mind not outloud.'_

_"What the fuck?"Megan whispered._

_'Look Lion is going to talk to you now. Believe him'_

_"Wait Selena, wht do you-"_

**_'Megan. My name is Lion and you have been chosen by me. Your spirit is the Lion, power super strength that is how you managed to take Dallas down and element is earth. Belive me and I will guide you through everything you need to know.'_**

_Megan nodded before looking at Selena who was shooting her a thumbs up. She looked for Taylor, ho happened to be talking to Naya. Naya was looking around helplessly and Taylor was too. Taylor pointed at somethng and Heather didn't move, but had something in her hand now._

_"Naya, what happened?"_

_"I don't know. I sent her for the flag and less than a second later Heather is back with it. How is that possible? Heather?"_

_"I don't know how, Naya. I just ran and got it."_

_"But its not fucking possible that you ran and got that." Naya stated._

_"But I did." Heather responded._

_"Taylor."_

_"I think its not possible, but give me a minute. Heather in a few seconds you'll hear a voice it won't be from us, but you have to listen and believe it. Okay?"_

_Heathe nodded a second later someone spoke._

**_'Heather, Taylor is right. I am now your friend. I am the spirit of the Tiger. You now have super speed and control both the elements snow and lightning. I am here to help you.'_**

* * *

><p>...Meaning Naya and I were last.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Naya," Dallas started.<em>

_"Yeah," Naya said as they lounged in their family room._

_"This sucks. It sucks that we can't be training like them."_

_"I agree about it being sucky, but not because off the training."_

_"True. I'm going to the bathroom." Dallas walks out and leaves the room._

_"Okay."_

_A few minutes later Naya shouts juming many feet in the air._

_"Ahh, what the fuck Dallas?"_

_"Oh my god did you see how high you jumped!"_

_"No cause you scared the living crap out of me. Plus I probably jumped maybe a a foot in the air. Anyway you came out of no where."_

_"Nuh-uh, you jumped almost your height. And all I did was think of here and boom here I was."_

**_'Dallas!'_**

**_'Naya!'_**

**_'Stop arguing I am the Shark.'_**

**_'And I am the Falcon.'_**

**_'We are your spirits. Dallas water is your element and teleportation is your power'_**

**_'Naya you control the element fire an your power is being able to jump very high and long distances.'_**

**_'You both are now our students.'_**

**_'If you listen you will be able to control these powers very well'_**

* * *

><p>...And that's how it went for all of us." Dallas ended,<p>

"If you excuse us its late and Professor asked us rest. Marcus, Jenna, Hannah and Quinn pleasure to meet you all. And yes Quinn you can give me a hug and if Megan doesn't mide you can bunk with us."

Quinn smiled while blushing as she got up hugged her sister and then proceeded to Selena's open arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Anyway hoped you enjoyed the little bit at the end. Until the next update.**


	5. Talk

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. The next two weeks are hectice because of fmaily matters. So I want to say sorry incase I don't get to update soon.**

**NickiMinajlover: Yeah, but its true. I understand, the offer is still there. Yeah Selena's power rocks! And then love that you liked the chapter. And soon...maybe the next chapter.**

**lovezfan: Thanks that was hard part to write. No the bad guys don't have powers like Selena. They do have something though. Don't be afraid to ask. I get curious too so I won't mind answering however I do not promise a filling answer.**

**CACNTommyBoi: Glad you like the flashbacks. I woul love to hear your ideas on Love Against Rivalry. Send those in a PM and it will be updated I swear.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Megan stood alone in a forestdesert area. The gang was currently training with their powers, animals and elements. This time Megan was the victim everyone had to attack her. The dirty blonde stood in the middle of the arena, any noise she heard she'd turn in the direction. Taylor had tried an air attack only to be blocked by a stone wall. The snow and lighting, Heather had tried, failed when Megan created a cave around her. Naya had jumped the wall that Taylor and Dallas were currently destroying. She had landed behind Megan, but before she could throw fire in Megan's direction four trees grew out of nowhere. The stone wall that had been created was starting to crack and Megan was too focused on that to notice Selena cast a shadow over her. _

"_Fuck," Megan whispered when she noticed darkness embrace her. That's also when she noticed a lone figure. The figure was an animal, a wolf. Megan took a step back when she saw the wolf come closer. Just when the wolf was about to launch, Megan produced a spirit lion. The wolf and lion went at it, until Megan made eye contact with her spirit. She froze as she saw the brown eyes staring back at her. The wolf saw the opportunity and lunged. The only thing Megan remembered was screaming._

* * *

><p>Megan bolted out of slumber. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, her head stuck to her forehead. Megan's breath came out shallow and fast.<p>

"The dream?"

Megan jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, Meg."

"Selena, what the fuck? Don't do that."

"Sorry, was it the memory?"

"Yeah, how long have you been awake?"

"Maybe a half an hour."

"Sel you have to rest."

"I know, mom. I just was thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not until we talk your problems out." Megan turned to look at her roommate for the first time since waking up. She was met with the sight of Quinn cuddling into Selena. Selena's fingers running through the blonde child's hair.

"What's there to talk about?"

"What did you see?"

"The same as always, the eyes."

"Alyson's eyes."

"Yes."

"Megan you'll never forget it cause she's your soul mate."

"What the fuck? How do you know that?"

"That's why I was up. I was talking to Wolf. Apparently we have soul mates, that's why you keep seeing that scene. It's an animal thing. When we summon our spirits to fight their eyes are our soul mates eyes. Megan, Alyson is your other half."

"Mother fucker! What about Taylor and Dallas, and Naya and Heather, they would die if they weren't soul mates. What about you? When were you going to tell us?"

"I don't know about them, yes it would break them, but I think they're already soul mates. I don't think I was ever going to tell you. Why, because I couldn't stand possibly breaking Tay and Dal's along with Naya and Heath's happiness. As for me, you're a smart girl."

"That makes sense. I think you should tell them. Demi?"

"I probably will and yes."

"Demi has and always be my other half."

"I'm sorry, Selena."

"It's okay; at least we know they're alive."

"How?"

"Well if they weren't we wouldn't be able to see their eyes. We might see others or none at all except our own."

"So, Alyson's alive and so is Demi?"

"Yes."

"Shit! Now what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't honestly know. As in for the soul mate thing, I'm happy it's Demi, but then again I'm not. I still love her and I always will, but it will never work, at least not now."

"I understand that. Now what else is plaguing your mind, Sel?"

"Quinn."

"Aww, this is the first time in a long time I've seen you act like this. I mean there are kids here all the time and most teenagers look up to you because you were their idol when they were younger."

"Exactly, I don't know what's different. I mean I felt this immediate attraction to Quinn. She's different, I suppose. The wolf drew her near immediately and I guess I have this feeling inside. It's a feeling of protection. As in I have this maternal hold on her."

"Oh wow."

"I know."

"Well you're the alpha so if you have this maternal connection with her all of us must."

"I would expect."

"Yeah, but do you know why."

"No, she's beyond her years and something in me says she's in great danger."

"How?"

"I can't explain it. It's like I have this feeling in my stomach that says protect her. I've only felt that way with you guys when we're fighting. Like dread fills whenever you're near something so dangerous that it's threatening to your life."

"Are you sure Demi is your mate?"

"Yes, bitch. And it's an alpha thing. Whenever one of you is in danger I feel it. Our when you got shot in the shoulder, I felt it. Two years ago when Heather took a bullet to her calf, I have a scar there, I went through her pain. And when you started dreaming about the memory I was awake because I felt what you were feeling."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell us this? And me a bitch I think you have the other way around after all you are a female wolf."

"Idiot, jerk and because it was no one's business, but my own."

"No it's not Selena. We are a team."

"I know and it's late. We'll talk about this tomorrow, I swear. Go back to sleep we're going to need it." With that Selena placed a small kiss on Quinn's head that in turn just snuggled closer.


	6. More To It

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner, but here it is. I promise by the next two chapters they will bump or at least some of them will.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**CACNTommyBoi: Yeah Sel is important. And Demi is also important in a sense. Anyway looking forward to more reviews. Also I review on my phone all the time imagine all the autocorrections when I misspell something. (:**

**NickiMinajlover: Hey again! ;D Anyway here's the next chap. Looking forward to the review. Thanks. They know Demi is alive what they don't know is everyone else is alive. And Demi will be shocked. I have to define which reason Selena and Quinn are connected, I've narrowed it down to three options. I'm considering putting it up for a vote. What do you think? Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Selena woke up early next morning. Untangling herself from Quinn she bent down and placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead before going to take a shower. On her way back from the shower she noticed Megan was up and making her way to the shower. Selena sat down at the edge of the bed and started running her fingers through Quinn's blonde locks. Slowly, but surely a few seconds later Quinn's eyes fluttered open. Brown eyes met hazel grey ones.<p>

"Morning, sleep well?" Selena asked the child.

"Hey. Yes, thank you." Quinn answered sitting up.

"No problem. So you up for breakfast then shower or shower then food."

"Can I have a shower first? It's been awhile since I've had running water."

"Of course so just through that door are two showers Megan's in one probably the left one, so take the right one. There should be an extra towel there. I'm going to go find you some clothes, k. If you need anything just ask Megan." With that being said Selena stood up and walked out of the room. Dressed in black elastic pants, not spandex, a purple t-shirt, and her jacket, Selena walked the semi-empty halls. Walking first to the children's are where all of them were asleep she went into the clothes section. Grabbing six t-shirts one of each of the six heroes colors and three pairs of pants, two pjs, some sneakers, and a sweatshirt she smiled at the children before making her way out. On the way back she stopped at the medical bay. Inside she found Mike resting, she bent down and ran her hands through his hair.

"Morning, Sel." Selena jumped a foot in the air.

"David, don't do that."

"Sorry. What are you doing up so early."

"Went to pick some clothes up for Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"Well Mike is like a brother so I wanted to check up on him."

"Oh yeah I know that feeling. Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"You know Jake."

"Oh yeah every day. Why did you bring it up?"

"When you mentioned Mike was like a brother. It reminded me of our wizard days and if Jake."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine I got to get going I'll talk you later, Dave."

"Okay and Sel" David stood up and embraced Selena in a tight hug. "It wasn't your fault."

Selena just shook her head before making her way back to her room. Stepping in she found Megan drying her hair.

"Hey, how was the rest of night."

"Same."

"It'll be over at least she's alive."

"I know, but I can't help, but feel like she's alive for a wrong reason. It's this feeling I just can't shake."

"Well we'll talk about it at breakfast. I bet Taylor, Dallas, Naya and Heath are already there. Go ahead I'll be there soon."

"Fine, are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah I am now go."

"Ok ok jeez."

Selena watched as her friend left to the dining hall. Turning around she walked into the bathroom and set down the clothes before walking out. Lying down on her bed Selena allowed herself to close her eyes. Ten minutes later Quinn found it in her to wake up the peaceful brunette.

"Hey, Quinn was the shower nice?"

"Yes thank you for the clothes."

"Of course plus red suits you."

"My sister use to say that."

"Use to?"

"It's been a long time and they did some bad things at the prison. Hannah is going blind." The child's voice quieted at the end.

"Oh how long has this been happening?"

"A few days, but it won't be long until she's completely blind, top is two months."

"Well then we can't let that happen. We have excellent doctors here, I'm sure we could help her."

"Thanks, but Hannah doesn't want people to know."

"Well it's too late plus your sister enjoys helping others, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does."

"Well we can use more nurses/doctors and she's going to need her vision for that."

"Thanks Selena."

"No problem kiddo. Now what do you want for breakfast."

"What is there?"

"Cereal or scrambled eggs?"

"Scrambled eggs please."

"Ok one scrambled egg coming up." Selena then handed over the plate to the now eager blonde. Setting her hand on the blonde's upper back he led her to the head table. Sitting at the table were Taylor, Dallas, Megan, Jenna on one side and opposite them were Naya, Heather, Marcus and Hannah. Quinn immediately took seat next to her sister while Selena sat in front of her.

"Morning Sel," Taylor offered her best friend.

"Damn Sel what happened, you look like shit." Dallas blurted out only to be smacked by her girlfriend.

"Really Dallas, even I'm not dumb enough to announce it. I mean I thought it, but I wasn't going to mention it." Naya remarked.

"Ok can we stop commenting on how crappy I look, please?" Selena pleaded.

"It's a lost case, Sel." Heather responded. Selena only face palmed herself before continuing to eat breakfast.

They group ate in silence except for a couple of small talks attempts. Once they finished Selena decided to take them down to the girl's community area. The group followed wordlessly knowing Selena had things to discuss.

"Marcus Jenna first not that I don't appreciate your company, I need to sort you out. Since you are over age it is required for you to help out. So what did you guys study or what do you guys think you're capable of doing?" Selena asked.

"Well I always played sports and I was heading for a full ride football scholarship to Harvard. So maybe something that requires that?" Marcus answered first.

"And I can't stand blood so the medical bay isn't my section. I am however good with electronics and similar things. So if you have a gadget area or assembling guns I can do that. I worked in the guns section of my grandpa's store when I was small." Jenna replied.

"Okay then Naya care to take Jenna to the engineering section and Dallas will you please take Marcus to the training area. Thanks now Hannah, sit down we have a lot to talk about."

Hesitantly the brunette took a seat across from the brunette. They were sitting at a round table filled with six chairs, each one designated for one of the girls. Taylor sat in the yellow chair, Megan at the green, Heather at the white one, Selena took the purple one, Quinn sat on the blue chair and Hannah took the remaining one, red.

"Yes," Quinn found herself questioning.

"Quinn told me a few things. I want you to answer truthfully, okay?" Quinn only nodded at Selena's question. "You want to be a doctor?" nod from the brunette. "You like working with people yo improve other's conditions?" Another nod. "Good, now this is important, are you losing your vision?" A muttered yes was the only thing that was uttered. A few tears appeared in Hannah's eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Instantly Selena knelt in front of the crying brunette, her arms wrapped around the other girl and she led them to a couch.

"Sh sh sh. It's okay. Look honey, we're are going to get you help okay. I promise you will see the day when earth is back to normal. Okay we are not going to allow you go blind. I swear we will find a way to stop this. Now I need to know a few more things, okay and I need you to answer as fully as you can. Where are you from? Where were you born? How old are you? Do you have more family apart from Quinn? Who were your parents? And how long have you been losing your vision?"

"I'm from Los Angeles, California. I was born at LA hospital. I am 17 years old and yes. Quinn I had a baby brother. He died when my mother died. Our parents were Maria and David; I don't remember my dad's last name. We took our mother's which is Richmond. A week and a half please don't let me lose it. It's the only window to remembering my mother and brother. I look like Jason and Quinn looks like mom, please Selena don't let me go blind." The teenager cried out. Selena looked caringly at the girl who looked lost in her arms.

"Okay, Megan, you know what I'm going to tell the group. I want you to take Hannah to Dr. Manx and get her checked. I want her to stay and report back the answer if she can be helped. While Hannah is going through the tests I want you to speak to Lion and the rest and see if we can help. Quinn I would like you to go with. When you are done, Megan take them back to our room. Have Hannah and Quinn stay so they can rest and report back here." Megan nodded and took the crying brunette in her arms leading her and the child to the medical bay. Once they left Selena stood up and began pacing the room waiting for Naya and Dallas to come back. Heather and Taylor sat still knowing Selena needed time to collect her thoughts. Dallas and Naya walked in a few minutes later, they looked puzzled at their fellow Latina. They sat down next to their respected girls and on their colors. Dallas leaned down and pecked Taylor's cheek before intertwining their fingers. Naya instead pushed her chair closer to Heather. Once in arm distance she draped her arm over Heather's shoulder, who in turn laid her head on Naya's shoulder. It took another five minutes before Selena sat down. She stayed quiet as the rest of the group looked at her. "You might have to break up."

The room went completely silent not that there was actual noise before, but now you could hear a pin drop.

"What!" Naya was the first to recover.

"Hell to the fucking no!" Dallas bellowed.

"Dallas, calm down." Taylor scolded.

"Selena, why would you say that?" Heather asked.

Selena sighed running a hand through her hair. "Because…because…ugh… how do I say this."

"Selena!" The four girls yelled.

"We have soul mates and you might not be soul mates." Selena blurted out.

The four girls looked at her with a 'what the fuck are you talking about?' face. Taylor was the first one to respond.

"What do you mean we have soul mates?"

"Well, umm let me see how I'm going to phrase this. You know how in _Twlight _the werewolves imprinted, well it's similar. We 'imprint' so we have soul mates. It's part of our animal spirit. And maybe you guys aren't meant to be imprints."

The room was quiet again and Selena found herself speaking again.

"Look I could be wrong and I'm hoping to the dear lord that I'm wrong because honestly you guys are meant for each other. Now there are various ways to prove that you are meant to be together. Number one whenever one of you is hurt you feel it. Two when you first met with the animal spirit you sparked and had an instant connection. Three this really determines it. When you conjure a physical appearance of your animal, its eyes are your soul mates eyes. For example Megan's lion has brown eyes and mine are a dark brown that are just like mine, only deeper."

"You're serious." Naya whispered.

"Yes."

The room remained quiet for a few more minutes. Selena again exhaled loudly.

"Also this I haven't mentioned before. I kind of feel all the pain you go through."

"What are you saying Selena?" Heather mentioned talking for the first time since the bomb of maybe breaking up with Naya was dropped.

"Umm well you know when you got shot in the calf? Well when you got shot I felt it. And yesterday when Megan got hit I felt it."

"You felt it, or is there more?" Dallas inquired.

"Uhh well I felt it. It happened to me except I didn't bleed over it. Yet I do get stuck with its pain. And if there are scars I get them to."

"When the fuck where you going to tell us this?" Taylor breathed out.

"Uhh, never?"

The room was quiet again and Selena for once didn't enjoy. A few minutes later Megan burst through the doors.

"Sel, girls, Professor need us he says it's important and that it relates to Quinn."


	7. Will You?

**A/N: Hey I am so sorry for not updating. I haven't been on a computer for awhile, but to make it up to you. I will have the next chapter on by tomorrow. Here's the next chapter. I warn it is a cliffy. Do not kill me! Anyway enjoy. Oh before I forget. Umm last chapter I was going to let you vote on how Quinn is connected to Selena. I chose already, but I need to decide how they'll meet. **

**#1) On a mission. The good girls get called out for a mission which ends up meeting the bad ones.**

**#2) The good girls are tricked into coming into the city.**

**or **

**#3) The bad girls ask for a fight.**

**lovezfan: Thanks. No Demi isn't a mother. I know, but do not think Daylor will end. I will probably die before that happens. Thanks and enjoy.**

**CACNTommyBoi: I know for both, Quinn being cute and showers. I just had one too! It's fine if you misspelled something. And thanks its cool to know you think its awesome.**

**NickiMinajlover: Hey! Umm no Demi and Selena are soulmates. But being as how Sel is the pack leader/alpha. She feels what her pack goes through. Not just Megan and Heather, but everyone. Oh and yes you are probably my number one fan.**

* * *

><p>"Father you requested us," Demi asked.<p>

"Yes it seems that the children that were rescued are far more important that thought. You must find the traitors soon."

"Why they're just children," Alyson scoffed making her bad mood evident.

"No two of them are more valuable. Now I found some security tapes I want you to look through them. And find these culprits you are relived from the rest of your duties for now. Now go!" With that the six girls left.

* * *

><p>"The children comment wasn't necessary, Alyson." Demi muttered as soon as they were back to their liar.<p>

"Really cause I wouldn't think it would affect you. After all you have no heart, you're practically heartless."

"Shut up and start watching the tapes."

After setting up her computer cause believe it or not Alyson was the best with technology. Looking through the tapes she stopped. No there is no way it could be could it. Selena, Dallas, Naya and Heather came up on the screen. There is no way it could be them. They had died she had seen it with her own eyes. Alyson got up and went searching for the group finding Lea and Dianna asleep in their room she moved on and found Miley and Emily cuddling; finally she walked to the Demi's room. Looking through the doorway she found the brunette mumbling a song and holding a picture of Selena. Sighing Alyson backed away from the room and made her way to the palace. Walking in after threatening the guards she walked to where they kept their families. Walking down the cold hallway she knocked tentatively on the door. Slowly it opened revealing a brunette around Alyson's height.

"Aly," Noah questioned.

"Hey Noah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well two reasons number one being, I brought all the dvd's Maddie and you asked for. Number two I need to speak to Maddie's parents."

"Thanks and sure let me go get them."

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a blonde tall man.

"Travis, hi."

"What do you want Alyson."

"To speak to the Lovato's."

"No."

"Please you can even hear it everyone can."

"You have thirty seconds."

"Thank you."

Alyson quickly made her way inside. Stopping at the living area Alyson came face to face with the people that raised her and her 'colleges'.

"Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Michelle, Agron, Osment, Cyrus and Lovato's I have something that is quiet urgent. Though it concerns you specifically Madison, and Mr. and Mrs. Lovato's. Six years ago, you thought you lost a daughter. She's alive, and so is Selena, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, David Henrie and Jason Dolley. Dallas is alive."

"How do you know this?" Mr. Lovato asked.

"A security video. And she's well."

"Our daughter is alive?" Mrs. Lovato exclaimed tear welling up in her eyes.

"Yes and she's fighting the machines."

"When did you see her, Aly?"

"On video taken of her and Selena along with others breaking into a factory and rescuing children."

"There's hope then," Travis asked.

"Yes."

"**Daughters come to the tower NOW it's important."**

* * *

><p>"Professor what is it?" Selena asked.<p>

"Quinn and Hanna are very key people from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"They are the daughters of Mortem Malum."

"What the fuck?" Dallas shouted.

"Father was a nice person. He loved us specifically when Jason was born. Then he created the first machine, but when he had to destroy it he went crazy. He kept us with him because we were family. Mostly because Quinn looked like mother, he didn't want me, he's never wanted me, but Quinn convinced him otherwise. But when Quinn wasn't there he used me as a practice for the machines. And he showed us some new ones before throwing us in jail. The new machines, they're bigger, stronger and smarter. Then when we rebelled against us he threw us out."

The room was silent as the girls looked at Hanna with shock, most specifically Quinn.

"You never told me," the blonde child murmured.

"I didn't want to." Her sister replied.

Finding her voice Selena inquired, "Professor I don't know if I'm asking too much, but they might be it. When you created the powers you created two other animals with stronger powers than ours. You created the Phoenix in Silver with the power to heal and life. And the Golden Dragon the power to control anything and manipulate anything once in control. Could it be that they are the chosen ones?"

"You are not over stepping and I think they are. It's their choice though."

"Of course."

_Wolf?_

_**Selena?**_

_I have a question._

_**Yes, pup.**_

_Could they be the chosen ones? I mean I felt this instant connection with Quinn and I think Megan connected with Hanna._

_**You are very bright. I think they are the decedents. I felt the same feeling. I think you should ask them.**_

_I will, but one more thing. Why did I choose her?_

_**You felt this attraction because she needs a mother. She has a sister, but her sister is damaged. Your maternal wolf instinct took over. She is your pup in a way. Just like Hanna is Megan's cub.**_

_Oh… Thank you, Wolf._

"Selena," Megan asked.

"Sorry I was talking. Hanna, Quinn what I am about to ask is a lot, but it's important."

Selena took a deep breath before starting to explain,"When the powers were created they were meant for six warriors, but they're were two more powers. Those powers were left for two particular people. When professor created them they were linked since they belong to mythical creatures. Those two warrior powers are great. One the Silver Phoenix, it has the element of life bringing anything alive or aiding it, and its power is that of healing. The second one is the Golden Dragon, its element death, it can kill anything and sicken it, and its power is the one of physical or mental pain in illusion. It's a lot power that is why the two animals are weary. We think you might be the ones, but its your choice. So will you do it?"  
>Quinn looked at her sister asking her thoughts. Hanna nodded turning back to Selena nodding her head.<br>"We'll do it."  
>"Great, professor." Professor McKnight nodded pulling out two needles before beckoning the girls forward. Hanna went first feeling the prick of the needle before her eyes screwed shut. Through Hanna's eyes she could see memories of her childhood, her mother, father, brother and Quinn. The six girls looked away from Hanna remembering their pain. Quinn looked questioningly at Selena, but she just grasped the girl. Suddenly Hanna screamed and Megan squirmed, Naya grimaced, Heather held Naya closer, Taylor hid her face in Dallas's neck while Dallas kissed the blonde's forehead. Quinn lurched towards her sister only to be pulled back by Selena. Now Hanna was going through spasms and Selena handed Quinn over to Megan beckoning Dallas over. The tall brunette walked over as Selena got in front of Hanna. Hanna's eyes shot opened her iris now a silver color. They darted over the room and she was on het feet before, she could register anything Dallas's fist collided with her cheek knocking her out.<br>"Hey what the heck?"  
>"Quinn we had to do that. We were knocked out when we transformed. If we weren't our powers would of not only destroyed us, but the whole building." Selena explained calmly. Megan came over and settled Quinn in a seat before Selena bent down to her height." I'm not going to punch you, I am however going to knock you out. Since your body isn't as devolved yet. I am going to put you under a long sleep until after the animals have chosen you. Okay now close your eyes."<br>Quinn nodded scared a bit. The next thing she knew she was in a deep sleep.


	8. Quinn and Hanna Selena and Megan

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and I'm still stcuk between the options, but I'll narrow it down to two. Number one being the mission and number to being the one where they are tricked. Let me know so I can start writing the next chapter.**

**NickiMinajlover: Yeah Quinn and Hanna are the most powerful ones in a sense. Demi is still there, but very damaged. And thanks for the vote.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: I know you just started it, but thanks for the review. Thanks for the vote and hope you'll enjoy this story like my glee stories.**

**lovezfan: Yeah I did. Hope you'll like this one.**

**CACTommyBoi: Wow its hard to believe that because of my story you are a Demena fan again. That just made my ego beigger I think. Good thing I have a small ego. Anyway thanks for the vote and review.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the sisters were transformed. Hanna after being knocked out was injected with a syringe to help her sleep through the change while Quinn had been put through the deep sleep. They were both currently asleep in their beds in the room next to Selena's and Megan's.<p>

Selena sighed as she watched the small hero sleep. The Latina was running her hand through the child's blonde locks rubbing her forehead at the same time. Hearing noise behind her Selena didn't bother looking up she knew who it was. Not looking up from the corner of her brown eyes Selena saw Megan sit down on Hanna's bed.

"Hey," Megan whispered.

"Megan."

"The others are getting worried. You practically haven't left the room. We're beginning to think that you've fallen asleep, too."

"But I haven't."

"I know. Have you seen any progress?"

"No, but they should be waking up by tonight or tomorrow."

"I'm glad you've put them to sleep. It was horrible when we changed. We had to feel the animals fight and all that. Have the animals chosen yet?"

"I know. Yes they have. The Phoenix chose Hanna and the Dragon Quinn."

"How do you know?"

"Hanna was going blind the only thing that could fix that is the Phoenix, also Quinn has the sort of mind and personality the Dragon would choose. It's obvious when thought about." Selena explained still looking at Quinn, but she caught Megan nodding. The room went silent as Megan scooted closer to Hanna.

"You're worried about them."

"Yes I am."

"Why though?"

"What do you feel towards Hanna? Towards me, or the others, or Caitlyn?"

"What?"

"Explain what you feel towards me, then Caitlyn and finally Hanna."

"Well you're my best friend. So I feel loyalty, respect, admiration, friend love, etc. For Caitlyn well I'm in love with her."

"And Hanna?"

"I don't know. I mean I have this urge to protect her. To be there for her, to help her. You know?"

"Yeah I do. I feel the same for Quinn."

"Why though?"

"Because our animal's maternal instinct kicked in."

"What?"

"The girls, they are kind of like our adopted pups/cubs. We have this instinct to be there for them."

"Oh, that makes…sense."

"Yeah."

"Selena?"

"Yes Megan?"

"What are we doing? I mean we're 24 years old in a world ruled by machines that looks like a fucking desert. We fight to protect what's left of the human race, but at what cost? Sometimes I feel like we're turning into the machines. I mean we destroy just like they do. And what we are now, it's just everything has a dark and good side. I feel like the dark side is going to escape. I feel what if something was to happen and the beast inside is released. Are we meant to save earth?"

"You've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?"

"I just have this unnerving feeling, that's making me super anxious."

"That's understandable. As for the rest we just have to go with the flow."

"Still there's that what if."

"I know. Where are the others?"

"In their rooms talking."

"About?"

"Their breakups."

"Oh."

"You still feel guilty?"

"How couldn't I? I broke their hearts."

"It was the right thing to do."

"I feel like it was selfish."

"It wasn't. It was for the best."

"I'm having a hard time believing that. I mean they look so broken."

"It'll get better."

"I hope."

Silence filled the room again. Both brunette's sighed and looked back at the sisters. Running her hand through Hanna's hair Megan rested her palm on the 17 year olds cheek placing a kiss on her forehead. Selena stroked Quinn's cheek and kissed the blonde's temple. Both wished the new heroes would wake soon. As they saw nothing the Purple and Green warriors stood up and decided to go eat. Leaving the room for an hour before coming back and resuming their positions.


	9. Break Ups Breakdowns

**A/N: Okay so I just want to say this is a filler while I work on the big chapter.**

**tatimac: Yeah I would think it might have been for crazy.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Thanks for the review. I loved it. I hope you'll like it. Can't wait for your review. And I'm glad you like my stories.**

**NickiMinajlover: Ok then the next chapter they might meet. But definetely in the next three chaps. Thanks for the review my offer of Beta for this still stands?**

**CACTommy: Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Hanna, punch harder," Dallas instructed sparring with the brunette.<p>

"Easy for you to say you've been doing it for awhile," Hanna panted out.

"Well then you got to catch up," the blue warrior mentioned raising her leg for a round house kick.

"It's not that easy," Hanna blurted dodging the kick, barely.

"I know, but nothing worthwhile is." Dallas sweep kicked her after seeing the brunette dodge her previous attempt.

"Shit," Hanna exclaimed from the ground

"Here," Dallas offered her hand pulling up the younger girl.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get you some water and then let you go with Megan so you can start working on your animal."

"Is it hard?"

"What hard?"

"Controlling the animal?"

"I guess. At first it was, but you'll have Megan and the Phoenix will help you."

"Thanks Dallas."

"No problem, kid."

"You do know I'm 17?"

"You do know I'm older? I know, kid. Now go before Megan yells at me for keeping you."

Dallas watched Hanna take down the hall to where she promised to meet Megan. Walking in the opposite direction to her room, Dallas took her time. As she got closer her hands begun to sweat, she didn't know if Taylor was there. Damn it was so hard. She hated it. She hated that they had to break up. Taylor was everything to Dallas. And all Dallas wanted to do was check if Taylor was her actual soul mate. It killed her to think that Taylor wasn't it. Dallas would bet her life that the blonde and her were meant to be, but she wasn't willing to risk not seeing the pair of blue eyes she had grown used to in her animal. Entering her quarters she sighed at the bare room. She loved Taylor, but they had made an arrangement to try and spend the least amount of time together until they figured out if they were meant to be or not. Closing her eyes from the thoughts swirling through her head the tallest warrior fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Taylor walked into her room. Dallas was fast asleep in her own bed. Resisting the urge to run her hand through Dallas's dark locks, Taylor focused on her bed. Sitting down on it, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She had to break up with the world's sweetest, funniest, most pervertive, but perfect girl. And Taylor hated it. She loved Dallas to pieces. And here she was preventing herself from exploring her feelings. Sobbing into her legs, the blonde didn't realize she had woken up the brunette beside her. Tanner arms wrapped around the pale skin of the blonde ex-country singer as the dark brown strands of the thick haired ex-model settled. Pulling the singer closer to her chest, the model let her body take charge.<p>

"What's wrong, bab-Taylor," Dallas stammered through her pet name.

"Everyt-everyth-everything," Taylor stuttered into the other woman's chest.

"What's everything?"

"The fact that we can't be together. I love you, Dallas."

"Oh, Taylor. You know, I love you too, but Selena said something important."

"I know, but it hurts too much. To see you and once have you, but now nothing makes it even worse."

"Taylor, I know how you feel about this, but we need to push through. You need to sleep," Dallas said staring to slip her arms off only to be stopped by Taylor.

"No, please don't at least not tonight. I want you to hold me, even if it's for the last time. And sing to me, please Dallas"

"Okay,

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
>I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why<br>I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the other room. Heather found herself wrapping her arms around Naya. Naya was sobbing into the blonde's arms.<p>

"Shshsh," the blonde shushed.

"I don't want us to end."

"Me niether, Naya, but we have to, at least for now."

"Heather, no matter what happens. I'll always love you."

"I know and I do too. Do me a favor and sing to me, please."

"I will,

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
><em>And when you're close, I feel like coming undone<em>

**_Dallas_**

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
><em>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, little taste of heaven<em>

**_Naya_**

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_  
><em>I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway<em>  
><em>But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone<em>

**_Both_**

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
><em>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, oh<em>

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream_  
><em>I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, little taste of heaven<em>

_I'm caught up in you_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

**_Dallas_**

_But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
><em>Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone<em>

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
><em>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, oh<em>

**_Naya_**

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
><em>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>

**_Both_**

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream_  
><em>I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, little taste of heaven<em>

_And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
><em>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<em>  
><em>You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh<em>

**_Dallas_**

_Like a million little stars spelling out your name_  
><em>They're spelling out your name, oh<em>

Dallas ended the song to the soft snores coming from Taylor. Smiling affectionately at the blonde she kissed her head before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Untouchable- Taylor Swift**


	10. Mission Part 1

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, I've just been very busy and school starts up soon, so that has been slowing me down. Anyway here you go.**

**NickiMinajlover: Yay PM and we can talk about that. Haha Irene had some storm here too. So don't worry I didn't update well until now.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: I know, but it'll work out. Really, I really don't think I have things up my sleeves. Glad to know you do though. As for the rest thanks. I don't think I'm brilliant, but you manage to make me rethink. I think you'll enjoy this. Can't wait for your next reviews.**

**tatimac: Yeah I know, I'm sorry. As for the soul mates, they'll find out, eventually.**

* * *

><p>"Breathe in and out and focus that negative and positive energy into a ball," Selena's voice instructed.<p>

The small blonde took a deep breath before closing her eyes and joining her hands in front of her. Scrunching up her face in concentration, Quinn exhaled and slowly opened her eyes to see a bright golden light in her hands. She smiled as it got bigger and brighter, the little girl raised her eye sight to meet Selena's. The older brunette stared in wonder at the child. Seeing it become bigger until eventually, Selena stated, "Stop, if you don't it might throw me agai-" Selena flew to the other side of the room landing on the floor before finishing her sentence, "against the wall," was all she groaned. Quinn set her hands next to her, with no light before sprinting across the room to the older female while apologizing, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to Selly."

"Quinn, it's alright. You did really well for the first time on joining the powers."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm proud," the older woman said receiving a tight hug in return.

"Thanks that's the best thing I've heard in a while from someone apart from Hanna."

"No problem. Now are you ready to try again?"

"Mhm."

"Okay concentrate and this time focus all the ene-"

"_**Warriors to the command room."**_

Stopping their training, Selena stood up and allowed Quinn to take her hand before walking briskly to the command room. Walking into the room they were met by Hanna and Megan along with Taylor and Heather within a few seconds Dallas and Naya walked in. The two tall blondes looked at their 'ex' counter parts longingly before settling their gaze on Professor McKnight. Taking the lead, Selena started.

"Professor?"

"Girls, we need to act fast. We are moving forward, quite well, but right now Mortem Malum is doing specifically worse since he is searching for these, two," pointing to Hanna and Quinn. "We must act now to use the available lack of security for better term. We have to liberate the prison in section 6 and put camera's down near that sector since it is the closets one to the castle. I would like you to leave as soon as possible. Today it is still bright, you can scoop and attack at night. Plant the cameras and then rescue the bus that get's there at 2am."

"Alright Professor, we're on it. Ladies in position, here's the plan. Megan will hack the security around the prison. She's the best at doing that. While she is doing that Naya and I will plant the cameras around the perimeters. Taylor and Heather you get to watch the guards at the prison. Dallas I want you to keep open for the bus and be ready. Understood?"

She got nods from everyone.

"What about us?" Quinn asked.

Selena hesitated before answering. "Not yet, you two are to stay here."

"But we can help!" Quinn exclaimed.

"No we can't risk you guys getting re-captured or injured. You are to stay."

"We're alpha's we don't have to listen to you."

"You resigned that power making me leader. And it's an order for you to stay."

"But Selena we're ready."

"No you're actually not. No more arguing. Ladies get your gear on, we leave in ten."

"Wait Selena, let us help. Look I know I'm not brilliant, but get Jenny to hack the security from here. That way Megan can help you with the cameras. Look I know I got chosen for the Phoenix and I can help, both of us can. When you get the bus ask Dallas to teleport them. It will take out most of her energy, but this will work. Consider Dallas to stand at the sideline, if she saves her energy she should have enough to teleport both the bus and you guys back. That way we get those who are injured, help sooner." Hanna offered.

"That's not bad, good job, Hanna. Alright new plan you heard it from her. Hanna go get Jenny. Girl's we got work to do." Selena commanded.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it, last camera, Sel."<em>

Selena heard from her communicator.

"Alright Naya make your way over to the camp site. Everyone else, but me is there."

"_Roger that."_

Sighing Selena walked over to where the gang was hiding.

"Time?" Selena asked as soon a she sat down.

"1:34am. We have half an hour roughly before we intervene with the bus. Jenny hacked the system. The plan is this, Hanna thought of it. It makes sense. You, Naya and Megan will go into the building and gather the people inside. The alarms were deactivated. Heather, Dallas and I will go for the bus. We get the people on the bus and Dallas transports them back to camp. If she isn't too tired she'll teleport us if not then we drive." Taylor ran through. Nodding her head, Selena sat down and waited for their cue. It was going to be a hard mission. They were very close to the palace, meaning one little mistake could cause their doom.

"Alright ladies you ready?" the Wolf warrior inquired as she saw the digital digit of her watch turn into a 5, signifying 1:55am. "It's game time."


	11. Mission Part 2

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I just moved so I'm still getting settled. Anyway school is back in session for me so it'll be one update a week if I'm lucky and if not; it will not pass two weeks. So I am sorry if I disappoint you. Moving on to the shout outs before the actual story. I hope you enjoy. **

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Yeah the girls are getting there. I hope you're not dissapointed by this chapter. Also, I'll email you later about the Beta thing along with NickiMinajlover, you don't mind that I asked you both, do you? Because I sort of asked her before you met her. Also I'll text you later, I've just been busy.**

**NickinMinajlover: Hey Girl, sorry for not answering your pm. Hey could you maybe send me your email through pm so we can talk about the Beta thing. Cause I was reading through the rules, and one of them says the Beta must at least have published 5 stories. And niether you or ChocolateYuriObssesser have done that, but I don't care, I'd really like if you still want to be my Beta. It's your choice. PM your decision. As for your review, I hope this chapter isn't as bad as it seems.**

**CACTommyBoi: Haha, love the review. Thanks and here you go can't wait to here your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>"DALLAS!" Selena and Taylor shouted seeing the tallest member of their troop being thrown back.<p>

"I'm fine," Dallas grunted out trying to stand up only to fall back down. Taylor immediately ran to her side quickly followed by Selena. Megan, Naya, and Heather were shooting the machines that were guarding the bus.

"No you're not!" Taylor accused.

"Taylor, I'm okay just a little bit busted."

"Taylor move I'm going to heal her. When we get back to the base, I'll make sure Hanna heals her completely for now I need her on her feet." Selena ordered only to be met with a furious blonde.

"No, she isn't going to do anything right now. She's hurt and shouldn't do anything, but stay on the ground." Taylor yelled.

"Taylor move that's an order." Selena challenged.

"Tay listen to Selena." Dallas mentioned looking at her 'ex.'

Nodding her head with tears in her eyes Taylor moved and allowed Selena a pathway. Lighting her hands Selena permitted a soft purple glow emit on Dallas's leg. Healing what she suspected was a broken bone, the purple warrior stood up. Handing the blue warrior the dropped gun, the three young women ran to help their comrades.

"Megan you and Naya head to the prison. Open up the cells and bring the people now, head to the cells in the south part. Taylor and Heather do the same, but on the north side. Dal and I got the guards hurry we have twenty minutes tops before they pull the alarm unless Mortem Malum already knows. Go!" Selena commanded fighting off two machines seeing a brunette, two blondes and one dirty blonde dash inside. "Dallas don't use your power we need it fully charged."

"Selena watch left, you got two guards coming up."

"Watch your right two machines with swords."

* * *

><p>The two brunette Latinas fought off the swarming machines. They were quickly running low on ammo and out of breath. Wiping sweat off her brown Selena risked a glance at the prison entrance earning herself a blow to the torso. "Damn rookie mistake," she whispered.<p>

_Why aren't they back yet?-Dallas_

_I don't know, but I'm starting to worry.-Selena_

_Should we try reaching them?-Dallas_

_Good idea, watch out to your left-Selena_

_M'k I'll try Heather, you try Naya- Dallas_

* * *

><p><em>Naya?-Selena<em>

_Sel?-Naya_

_Where are you and why are you taking so long?-Selena_

_We're fighting off some cop bots. We have a group of middle aged people along with a few young men and women. I handed some of them guns. Meg and I are using our powers. We're almost at the entrance.-Naya_

_Shit, okay hurry. How bad is the damage?-Selena_

_Not that bad a few injured from now, but mostly from before. We have a lot of women and they aren't holding up as well as the men. Have you heard from the others?-Naya_

_No I haven't, Dallas is talking to Heather-Selena_

* * *

><p><em>Heather?-Dallas<em>

_Dallas, how you doing?-Heather_

_I'm good a bit tired and in pain, but other than that good. You?-Dallas_

_We're good. So far we haven't been stopped. We're slow group we got a lot of pre-teens and a few elderly. And the middle ageds are hurt, works of experiments. None dangerous just low vitals.-Heather_

_Damn. No interferences?-Dallas_

_None, yet.-Heather_

_Great come quickly we're running low on ammo.-Dallas_

_We're on our wa-_

* * *

><p>The mind conversation was stopped as they heard a grenade go off in the prison. Alarms started blaring in the background, but all Selena could do was stare at Dallas. That was it their timer had just run out. They only had a few seconds before a whole army of robots would attack them. Knocking into their senses, Selena handed her gun to Dallas in case the tall Latina ran out of ammo. The ex-wizard star ran to the prison opening up the door before halting in front of a group of scared children. Ushering them outside she loaded them onto the bus before running back inside and meeting with her troop. Quickly the five of them helped everyone board the bus. Selena gave two thumbs up before turning to Dallas.<p>

_Hanna they're on their way-Selena_

_Ok we'll be ready be safe-Hanna_

Taking a deep breath Dallas focused her power on the bus in front of her. Connecting her eyes to a small child who stared around in fear, Dallas summed up her energy. Letting her hands glow an extremely bright blue the water warrior felt all energy leave her as the bus vanished in thin air. Collapsing to her knees she was surrounded by her friends in an instant. Feeling her head pulled onto Taylor's lap, Dallas closed her eyes before panting out what everyone else knew.

"We have to leave. They'll be here any second."

"I know, but we can't drive. They'll catch up or follow us." Selena said.

"Then what, I mean Heather could probably out run them, I could jump long distances to cover more ground, you'd disappear, and Taylor could fly, but that leaves Megan and Dallas," Naya informed.

"I can teleport. Just give me a sec," Dallas blurted knowing instantly that, that was the wrong thing to say.

"No way in hell, are you using your power again! What you just did was extremely risky." Taylor scolded.

"I can do it."

"No."

"I am going to do it."

"No!"

"Taylor, I have to!"

"No, Selena?"

"It's too late," Selena whispered.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Someone's here." Selena told looking around.

"Where?" Heather inquired.

"I don't know, yet. Circle around Dallas. Meg to my right, Naya to my left Heather in between them both, Dallas stay down until your energy levels are up again." Selena switched into leadership mode.

Following their alpha's directions, the warriors obeyed.

"WATCH OUT!" Dallas shouted a second to late, as she saw six black blurs strike down, each one hitting one of them in the chest.

"Shit," Selena whispered standing up. Looking around she saw the six blurs land a few feet in front of her. Looking up she couldn't see their face clearly through her helmet that had been damaged greatly. Looking as her team stood up, Dallas being supported by Taylor; she turned back to her opponents.

"Who do you think you are to defy the system," a girl with brown hair accused. Selena could faintly distinguish a southern accent in there.

"You have some nerve doing this. You have two options, one is surrender and we might let you live, number two make it difficult and be prepared for a harsh painful death," a blonde informed.

"So what's it going to be," a brunette with dark brown hair questioned with a superior voice, clearly the leader, Selena thought.

"How about neither," Selena replied.

"I guess it's going to be number two, at least this will be fun," the southern brunette answered before moving forward to attack.

The southerner clearly didn't know how to attack, she launched directly at Selena who easily stepped away before tripping her and sending her to the ground. Getting angry the southern brunette tried again before being thrown back in front of the other people. The blonde that hadn't spoken ran directly at Selena only this time Heather stepped in front and sent the blonde to floor in a matter of seconds. The blonde that had offered the choices decided it was her turn to attack and she reached Selena only to be knocked down by Megan who sweep kicked her to the ground. Then a short brunette who had been next to the blonde that was on the ground right now, jumped up and decided for an air attack only to be stopped by Taylor. The leader of the six decided to intervene; jumping in the air she didn't notice Naya punch her straight in the stomach knocking her down next to the other four girls. The remaining light haired brunette didn't attack, but instead came to the aid of her teammates.

Slowly standing up the five girls who had been knocked down looked angrily at the six warriors who were in the dark. Angry with themselves for being so weak they assaulted the group. The southern brunette took on Taylor fighting furiously. The blonde who had come to the defense of the southerner was now wrestling Dallas. The short brunette was currently giving it her all against Naya while the blonde who had mentioned the options took on Heather, leaving the light haired brunette against Megan and the leader in opposition to Selena. The girls, on both teams, fought hard, but it was no use the warriors being used to a hard training and the upper hand of having an animal spirit, won.

Pausing to catch their breath as the six enemies struggled to stand. Selena asked Dallas,

_You think you can teleport us out?-Selena_

_Yeah, if Tay doesn't find out though.-Dallas_

_How you feeling though?-Selena_

_A bit shitty. I'm still pretty weak.-Dallas_

_Then here's what we'll do when I say now teleport, I'll lend you some of my energy.-Selena_

_Is that safe, you're barely hanging on as well?-Dallas_

_I know, but it'll have to do.-Selena_

_Ay ay captain-Dallas_

Watching the girls stand, the leader took a step forward.

"We don't give up; I hope you're prepared for the power of darkness."

"Oh we don't plan on staying," Selena countered trying to earn more time for Dallas's energy to re-charge.

"You chose the wrong people to mess with," the leader replied.

"We didn't choose to mess with you. You guys attacked us," Megan replied cockingly having heard the conversation Selena and Dallas had.

"That's it, you'll pay!" the brunette leader yelled only to be stopped by Selena who pushed her to the ground revealing her face for the first time.

"Is that right, Demitria," Selena inquired letting her eyes wander Demi's changed face.

Shock registered on the ex-Disney star followed by multiple gasps of recognition from the others.

"Is it really such a surprise," Taylor solicited innocently sending Miley into an astonished mode.

"Really I would think from the years we hung out, you'd know it was me, Lea," Naya mocked.

"Was I not familiar enough, Di," Heather whispered stepping in front of the other blonde.

"Emily, I'm astounded you didn't know it was me," Dallas mentioned cheekily.

"After all these years, I can still beat you in a fight, Alison," Megan implied.

Getting mixed reactions from the six girls on the floor.

"Impossible, Alison said you were dead," Miley indicted.

"I saw the house go up in flames," Demi yelled.

"HeMo?" Dianna requested still not believing she was there.

"Nay?" Lea told in the same state as her girlfriend.

"Dallas, this isn't true we're losing our mind. That's it, that has to be it!" Emily thought.

"Alison doesn't seem as shocked," Selena blurted.

The five dumbfounded girls looked at Alison noticing what Selena had mentioned.

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell us!" Demi shouted.

"So what, so you could hurt them. You do realize they went against the law. That we either kill them or torture them!" Alison screamed.

That left the girls quiet and Selena took as her cue to leave. Counting in her head _5 4 3 2 1_

"Dallas now!" Selena commanded feeling herself disappear and weaken as they were teleported back to the base.


	12. You Knew

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait.**

**CACNTommyBoi: I hope you enjoy. Sorry to hear you got confused. Emily's last name is Osment while Megan's is Martin.**

**NickiMinajlover: I hope this isn't sucky and that you like it. I hopefully will update again soon.**

**ChocolateYuri Obssesser: thanks for being my beta.**

**tatimac: Good you liked it, maybe Demi can get her ehad straight now.**

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that they were alive!" Demi yelled at Alyson as soon as they were back in there base.<p>

"It was none of your business!" Alyson retorted.

"It´s mostly my business."

"Whatever, what do you want me to say, Demitria!"

"I don't fucking know, but you are in a lot of trouble," the brunette said furiously pushing Alyson against the wall.

"You don't threaten me." Alyson sneered.

"I should!" Demi said tightening her grip.

"Bring it." Alyson stated kicking Demi.

"You bitch!" Demi screamed throwing a punch at her comrade's face.

"That all you got?" Alyson spat with a busted lip.

"Argh!"

And the fight started between them. A kick here a punch there, sweeps, everything and anything. It wasn´t until Alyson was held tightly in Dianna´s arms with a busted lip and gash on her cheek and Demi being held firmly by Miley with a bruising abdomen and a cut on her forehead did they stop specifically when they heard Emily yell.

"What the fuck are you doing! She´s your best friend for god's sake Demi. Yes Alyson should´ve told us, but she was trying to protect them. Alyson you know Demi has temper issues you´re fucking lucky we stopped this. I am upset with you right now. We have bigger things to handle. Like for example what the fuck are we going to do about what happened last night! A few fucking hours ago!" Emily ranted.

"Em is right we need to come up with a plan." Lea interrupted.

"So I´m going to let you go, Demi, but you try to attack Alyson again and I will knock you out," Miley sternly explained.

"Same goes, Alyson," Dianna mentioned loosening her grip.

Letting go cautiously of her leader Demi shook her wrist and gave Alyson a death glare receiving the exact same reaction from her best friend.

"Okay now Alyson since when have you known they were alive?" Emily inquired.

"Around three weeks ago since we got the security tapes. I saw it and saw everyone except Taylor and Megan."

"Why didn't you mention it to us, or at least one of us?" Lea questioned.

"Cause you would end up telling Demitria."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Miley asked.

"Yes."

"Who?" Dianna demanded.

"Our parents."

"WHAT!" Demi shouted.

"They had a right to know about their daughter, Demitria!"

"And I had a right to know about my sister."

"You lost that right."

"How!"

"When you let them supposedly die."

"Hey then you shouldn´t have known either. You didn't do anything to stop the fire."

"Look all I fucking know is that none of us deserve to know they´re alive. You handed over your sister and girlfriend´s life over. Along with Taylor´s, Naya´s, Heather´s and Megan´s. And to this day I regret not joining them. I´m leaving I can´t stand being here."

"ALYSON! ALYSON COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Demi yelled after her.

Before any of them could run after her, they heard the distinct purr of a motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Alyson rode off for miles and miles she didn't care. She´d be in a shit load of trouble when she got back. Yet she didn't care all she wanted was to enjoy her alone time. She'd been driving for around three hours. Out of L.A. she was now down by the ocean near what used to be the border line between Mexico and U.S.A. Taking off her helmet and letting her hair blow in the slight breeze. She looked over the ocean that was a mucky color now. Dead machines, old machines, broken down cars, and other shit covered the beach. Sighing the brunette pulled her legs into her chest and rested her head on her knees. Tears started pouring from her eyes. She´d got her wish in a sense. She´d been able to see, Megan at least once more. Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, Alyson stood up and walked down the beach. Pulling apart scratch from crap, she built a fire. Grabbing a sleeping bag which she kept in her cycle she unloaded it along with food. Laying on the floor next to what would be her bed; she turned and looked at the sky. Hearing a distinct rumble in the background, Alyson continued staring at the constellations. The noise stopped and all that was heard was the ocean waves crashing against the sand and metal along with padding feet.<p>

"You know you're in a lot of trouble when we get back, right?" Alyson paid no attention to the girl's voice. "Ignoring me isn't going to help your fate, Alyson."

"I know, but I want no trouble right now."

"Well then, why here?"

"It´s my spot, you should know this by now. You were the one who found me the first time."

"Yeah I remember, it was about half a year into this mess. We had just discovered some people fighting against us and the machines fired at them. It was the day," the girl's voice trailed off allowing Alyson to finish.

"The day Nick, Joe and Kevin died."

"I know and you ran when you found out. It took us three days to find you. I was the one who did, here, but I don´t know why."

"It was their favorite place. Maybe not here exactly, but it connects to them. Joe loved the water, Nick enjoyed playing sports on the coast and Kevin adored being with his brothers and getting a tan. The beach was our get together place when Kevin got married. And then Danielle got pregnant and we were all ecstatic. Little Alicia was born, Kevin I swear was the happiest man alive. Then this shit happened when Danielle got pregnant again. And they were off fighting and got fucking killed, when I could have protected them."

"It's not your fault."

"It is though!"

"No it isn't."

"If I had been paying attention, I could have saved them. Kevin would have gotten to know his son. I don´t even know if Danielle is alive or if Alice and Jason are too. It sucks cause I´m their fucking godmother."

"I understand."

"No you don't, you don't fucking understand."

"I get it."

"You don't fucking get it, EMILY! You don't know how I feel about this. I let down my best friends. I let down my godchildren, their parents, and their family. I have all this built up anger! I just want to kill whoever hurt them, just to avenge their deaths. I just want this to end," Alyson sobbed.

Emily´s arms were around her in a second pulling her into herself. She understood, she actually understood. Of course maybe not to the complete extent, but she got it. Mitchell Musso was her best friend apart from Dallas Lovato. Mitchell had gotten married a year after Mortem Malum he was in a different country so it took longer. He had married a girl named Jessica and had conceived a son, named Oliver and a daughter named, Lilly. She had gotten email telling her that if anything happened to him and/or Jessica that she was in charge of his children. Of course she had no idea where they were, who they were so instead she felt like a huge failure. No one knew, not even Miley about it and Emily planned on keeping it like that.

"Ssh, shshsh, its okay. I´m here let´s rest up. We can deal with the others tomorrow."

"Thanks Em and I'm sorry about not mentioning Dallas."

"No sweat, I get why you did it. Now go to sleep."


	13. After Battle

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I can not promise to have the next one on soon, but I do promise from now on. I will only put in long/important/key to the story updates, instead of fillers. I hope you don't kill me, and I promise to try an update. Also I changed Selena's middle name to Maria instead of Marie. It works better.**

**tatimac: Yeah, then again Demi had thought she killed Selena. Don't worry Alyson and the girls will have another encounter soon.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Can I just shout sorry to you over and over again. I am so sorry about not emailing you or texting you. I promise I will email you the new chaps as soon as possible. School has just taken a toll on me. I'm sorry and I hope you like the update.**

**NickiMinajlover: Yeah, Alyson has a lot of responsibilty. She is going to be a key character for the next chapters. Question does she spell her name Alison or Alyson? I think it's the second way.**

**CACNTommyBoi: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you're ever confused just ask.**

**maricafa: Thanks and yes Sel's side is in a sense Power Rangers/Heroes. Yes/Sort of, Demi has power, but not to the capabilty of Sel. They will get stronger, but you'll just have to wait for that.**

* * *

><p>The six girls landed with a thud on the ground immediately surrounded by seven others. Groaning the six warriors struggled to lift themselves up, most of them not managing. Jason (Dolly), David, Marcus, Jenna, Hanna, Quinn and Dr. Manx ran to help them up.<p>

"Get them to the private medical bay," Dr. Manx ordered picking up Selena and rushing to the bay.

Laying down the purple warrior on the bed, Dr. Manx hooked her up to the machine.

Moaning in pain Selena raised her head to look at her surroundings, relaxing after examining where she was, she sat up.

"Oh no you don't, lay back down." Dr. Manx voice rung out.

"But, fine, where are the others?" Selena resented at the glare aimed her way.

"Right here the others are getting them in bed."

"Is anyone hurt? And the others?"

"Jason brought Heather in, Jenna carried Naya, Marcus helped with Dallas, David took Taylor and Hanna carried Megan. None of you are hurt just exhausted."

"Oh…thanks Kat."

"Its fine Selena now mind telling me why you lent your energy to Dallas." The doctor looked at the younger woman in amusement.

"Dallas didn't have enough time to recharge completely and if we had taken the car we wouldn't have made it back. So I figured I could lend some of my energy to her so she wouldn't have to wear herself out. Of course I didn't know if her body would react positively or negatively to the forced energy. I guess we found out the result."

"Alright I can see that you had a lot to think about. Just don't do it again, at least until we haven't tested it more."

"Okay Kat and can you check Dallas's leg I think she broke it. I healed it, but not completely."

"Okay kiddo and take it easy."

"Will do, can you send Hanna over?"

"Will do now rest!"

"Aye aye captain."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Hanna's voiced mentioned a few minutes later.<p>

"Yeah, come on," Selena said turning to see the brunette. She was back in her room. Kat had told them to take it easy for the next few days. Both brunettes started walking towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore and exhausted, but otherwise fine."

"Then I should let you rest."

"Not yet, I have some things I want to ask you."

"Okay shoot."

"What do you know about the six royal guards?"

"I know they're six women who joined to protect their families." Hanna mentioned.

"What else, Hanna?"

"About the actual girls nothing about what they can do a lot."

"Explain."

"When Mortem Malum rose he offered positions as soldiers and eventually the royal guard. These six women gave it their all and were granted the access as the royal guard. They were given the highest weapons along with body armor. The armor is like a machine in a sense the user controls is, but it had many extensive features. It allows you super speed, strength, protection and many other things. With the armor the royal guards are pretty much unstoppable."

"Weird, they didn't seem more powerful than us. In fact they seemed weaker."

"They probably weren't wearing their armor. Believe me when I say the guards are something you don't want to mess with it."

"Interesting, do you think you could me a detailed drawing of their armor."

"Sure I think me and Jenna could come up with a pretty accurate drawing of the basics and everything."

"Good because our armors are a bit out of date. We need somethi-"

"YOU! YOU ARE DEAD! SELENA MARIA GOMEZ! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Selena, why is Taylor about to murder you?" Hanna asked turning to the older brunette next to her.

"You're about to find out," the Latina gulped walking towards her table. Selena watched cautiously the blonde from across the lunch room. Sitting down the brunette's space was invaded by two other brunettes.

"What did you do to piss of Blondie?" Megan whispered.

"Yeah, Taylor looks like she's going to jump you," Naya mentioned.

"None of your business. Now I'd like to enjoy my remaining peaceful dinner before the blonde known as my best friend gets here."

"SELENA!" Taylor screamed.

"Taylor," the Latina squeaked at the shout.

"Don't you Taylor me! You know what you did! I cannot believe you! I said no and you still did it! I fucking hate you." The blonde ranted.

"Taylor, it wasn't Selena's fault, le-"

"DON'T LET ME EVEN GET STARTED WITH YOU, DALLAS CHRISTINE LOVATO! YOU ARE A BIGGER IDOIT! I HATE YOU TOO!"

"Okay someone mind explaining what we're all missing over here," Megan asked.

"These idiots here teleported us back after a fight when both were critically low on energy." Taylor vented.

"Oh that," the rest of the warriors exhaled.

"YES that!" Taylor shouted.

"We knew that." Heather said coolly.

"If it wasn't for them we'd probably still be there," Naya thanked not seeing, Taylor's eye begin to twitch or Selena and Dallas both gulp.

"Oh then I guess it's okay. You know what you guys are insufferable! I don't want to speak you." Taylor glared picking up her lunch and making her way out of the cafeteria. Before completely leaving the tall blonde turned around and told, "Dallas you better find somewhere else to sleep cause there is no way in hell you are coming to my room!"

"Fuck," the tall brunette whispered. "Thank you Naya and Heather for leaving me bedless." The tall brunette glared at her teammates.

"You're welcome," Naya laughed.

Dallas just gave her the middle finger as Naya doubled over in laughter.

"Okay why did Taylor just maul the door to her room?" Quinn questioned sitting down next to Selena.

"She's pissed at us," Megan answered.

"Oh…Dallas Taylor threw your pjs out on the hallway," the child said.

"You are shittin me!" Dallas groaned.

"Oh my god this is priceless." Heather chuckled.

"I'm leaving, fuck you both." Dallas stood up.

"And where are you going? Tay kicked you out," Naya said highly amused.

"Shit. Sel?" the blue warrior inquired.

"You can stay in my bed. Quinn and I can share." Selena mentioned.

"And who agreed to that?" Quinn questioned.

"I did now I'm heading to bed because Kat will kill me. I expect the drawings by tomorrow evening, Hanna. Night all of you." Selena dismissed walking towards her bedroom to change.


	14. Here's What's Going to Happen

Salvation

"Do you have the sketches?" Selena asked bumping into both Jenna and Hanna.

"Yes, almost completely done. We just need another hour or so." Jenna explained.

"Alright come find me in the community room when you do." Selena answered walking towards the community center.

Opening a cabinet on the left side, Selena found her guitar and sat down on the couch.

She started strumming the piece of wood.

_Selena:_

_It feels like I have lost this fight  
>They think that I am staying down<br>But I'm not giving up tonight  
>Tonight the wall is coming down<br>I am stronger than my fears  
>This is the mountain that I climb<br>Got 100 steps to go  
>Tonight I'll make it 99<br>_  
><em>One more<br>Go one more  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Don't stop now  
>Go one more<br>Yeah, yeah  
>One more<em>

_Go one more  
>Go one more<br>Yeah, yeah  
><em> 

Stopping in the middle of the song to catch her breath Selena didn't notice a blonde and a brunette walk into the room.

_Taylor:_  
><em>I have everything to lose<br>By not getting up to fight  
>I might get used to giving up<br>So I am showing up tonight  
><em> 

_Naya:_

_I am my own enemy  
>The battle fought within my mind<br>If I can overcome step one  
>I can face the 99 <em>

_Taylor/Naya/Selena:_

_One more  
>Go one more<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Don't stop now<br>Go one more  
>Yeah, yeah<br>One more_

_Go one more  
>Go one more<br>Yeah, yeah_

"I missed you playing," Naya mentioned.

"Haven't exactly had times to play or sing. It's been awhile since either of have sung also." Selena replied setting her guitar down for Taylor to pick up and start strumming.

"This is the one I gave you for your 17 birthday, when I was teaching you how to play." Taylor stated getting a nod from Selena. "I thought it was lost when we left."

"It was, but I went back for it when we became the warriors."

"Oh," Taylor sighed.

"What's become of us?" Naya whispered.

"Killers, saviors, angels, demons, women, children." Selena blurted out. "I honestly don't know."

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure," Taylor mumbled.

"Me too," Naya murmured.

"I think all of us had that idea." Selena exhaled.

"It's just that the reality of what's happening now actually is much more than I bargained for when we first were chosen." Naya breathed out.

"I never expected for things to escalate this big. I never thought we'd actually have to see them again, less fight with them." Taylor shakily told.

"How are you guys coping with that?" Selena inquired realizing she had been neglecting her team.

"Is there an ideal way to deal with this?" Naya questioned.

"No, there isn't. I just want to keep my team together right now." Selena calmly answered.

"Honestly, I'm scared as hell. We're going to have to face them again. I don't know if I can even look at them the same way again. They're killers, we are as well, but we've never killed a human. I just don't think I could hurt Miley or Emily." Taylor explained herself.

"I agree with Blondie, I don't think I could ever lift my weapon up to Dianna or Lea." Naya puffed out.

"I understand both of you. And hopefully we'll never have to fight them again." Selena mentioned taking Taylor's hand into her own.

"Selena, that wasn't their fullest power, was it?" Naya asked.

Selena shook her head and heard Taylor question then what is.

"According to Hanna, the royal guards have a special armor. They weren't wearing it against us. Jenna who has seen the uniform and Hanna who's worn it know how it works. What it can and cannot do. They should be handing me a sketch of what its capabilities can do." Selena started enlightening.

"The capability of this armor is outstanding. When the person is wearing it they become a machine in a sense. In other words they're unstoppable. The machine enhances their abilities, seeing, hearing, feeling, touching, it also allows the best part of them to come out. For example if one of them was really good at shooting, the machine would triple their power. This armor is the only weapon the royal guard needs to win every battle." Hanna said walking into the room followed by Jenna.

"Going into the actual basic functions of the armor is where it both becomes simple and complicated. The armor is pretty basic in protection. It has a crotch, breast, shins, knee, thigh, and arm protector that are thick enough to protect, but thin enough to allow movement. The wires that make it a machine is where it gets complex. In a way the wires are like a super machine. They know you're next move; they can sense a force and help you win. They're like a computer that predicts at least ten moves you could do knowing a counter attack." Jenna went into a more in-depth description.

"So we're doomed," Naya stated realistically.

"Pretty much, these suits are unbeatable." Jenna nodded.

"Shit," Selena whispered rubbing the heels of her palm into her face.

"Not necessarily," Taylor thought.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"Well these seem pretty easy to build specifically if you know how they function. We have amazing engineers here that apart from creating a replica of it could possibly identify its weakness. And if we could get professor to pitch in his knowledge we could create six matching suits that can enhance our animal spirits allowing us a chance to be Mortem Malum for good." Taylor expressed her idea.

"That could work. If we could find a way to mix our powers with this technology, we could end this war once and for all." Selena said.

"Selena?" Quinn's voice rang in the room.

"Yeah, Quinn?" Selena turned her attention towards the youngster.

Quinn just pointed towards the wall where a girl materialized in front of the five girls.

"Selena, Naya, Taylor, I'd like to talk to you."

"Alyson?" Selena breathed out.


	15. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
